


Revelation

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: Scout feels it's time to reveal his deepest, darkest secret to Sniper.Sniper's already figured it out.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how you usually see vampire Sniper or Spy, and I thought...I've never seen Scout as a vampire, and wouldn't he just be terrible at it? :D

“So, uh...there’s somethin’ I’ve been meaning to...that I _need_ to tell you.” Scout brushed a hand through the close-cropped hair at the base of his neck, looking at Sniper’s rumpled sheets rather than at the man himself.

Sniper and Scout had been napping the afternoon away together, nestled in all warm and cozy against each other. Sniper blinked owlishly at Scout from his pillow, then yawned. “What is it?” This sounded serious, but Sniper was still a bit too sleepy to really be concerned.

“I, um...” Scout sighed. “How do I... You’ve been all over the world and seen some really weird shit, right?”

“Uh.” Was he trying to come out and tell him about some kind of kink? Sniper just gave him a look for a moment, before nodding mutely.

Jeez, Snipes wasn’t helping _at all_. “Heard stories about like...monsters and stuff?”

“Oh, yeah.” Now he knew where he was going with this. “Are you tryin’ to say you’re a vampire?”

Scout’s blue eyes were enormous. He stared at Sniper like his lover had just grown a second head right in front of him. “Wh-what? I mean...yeah, but... How?” he stammered.

“You’re not very subtle, mate.”

“I am so subtle!” Scout was angry now—not only had Sniper ruined his big reveal, he was acting like Scout had just admitted that he...was completely normal. “You just...guessed it, that’s all!”

“How on earth would I guess that?” Sniper laughed. But he could tell Scout was angry so he sat up and did his best to appease his lover. “Sorry if I ruined you telling me, but I’ve known for awhile. I just didn’t want to let on in case you didn’t want me to know.”

Slightly mollified, Scout’s glower faded to a frown. “How long?” he asked, one long leg dangling down from the bed and swinging, kicking the platform Sniper’s bed sat on with each down stroke of his heel. “But...” He sighed again. “It was good of you to keep it a secret.” He laughed now. “I didn’t know you knew!”

“Yeah, you were so pissed off about Demo’s vampire stories, it was just kinda interesting. You like all his other nonsense. And I snagged a bit of your Bonk! a few weeks ago and it tasted like blood. Kinda slid the rest of it into place for me,” Sniper admitted, wrapping an arm around Scout’s waist and kissing his shoulder.

“Would _you_ like bein’ called a ‘blood-sookin’ fiend o’ the naight?’” Scout asked, exaggerating Demo’s accent. And I told you not to drink my Bonk! You suck, you know that?” Realizing what he’d just said, Scout blushed, burying his face in Sniper’s shoulder, grabbing double fistfuls of Sniper’s shirt and clinging to the Australian. “Weren’t you ever...scared?” he asked, muffled.

“Nah, I knew you by then. You’re just Scout. The cock suckin’ fiend of the night,” he teased with a grin.

“You _suck_!” Scout repeated, but he was laughing now as he pummelled Sniper’s sides, still holding onto his shirt. Satisfied with his revenge, he turned in Sniper’s lap so his back was pressed against Sniper’s chest, head tucked beneath Sniper’s chin. He stretched Sniper’s shirt to cover as much of both of them as possible. “Never told anybody before,” he admitted, softly. “Thought maybe...maybe Spy told you.”

“You’re stretching my shirt out,” Sniper complained, but he didn’t stop Scout. “I’m glad you wanted me to know. Does... does Spy know?”

Scout shrugged. “Yeah. I didn’t tell ’im, he just _knew_. Fucker.”

“You’re not the best at keeping secrets, mate. I’m sure he stumbled into it by accident.” Sniper nestled in behind Scout’s ear, breathing against his warm skin with a little rumble. “How’d it happen?”

“Spy doesn’t do anything by accident,” Scout grumbled, but it was difficult to stay angry when Sniper was so warm and soft, pressed against him. “Pretty sure it was an accident. Don’t think he meant to turn me at all.”

“But you’re alright with it? Does your mum know?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Scout laughed, with only a faint edge of bitterness. “I mean, I’ll be young and hot forever, right? The American dream. And I can go out in the sun and shit. It’s not so bad.” He chewed playfully on Sniper’s shirt, spitting out a piece of fluff. “My ma knows, and a couple of my brothers.” He laughed again, much more heartily. “They were ready to _fuck up_ the guy who did it. We never found him.”

Sniper pulled his shirt out of Scout’s mouth with a disgusted face, “Don’t eat my shirt, mate.”

“Soooo...this doesn’t change anything for you?” Scout tilted his head back, looking up at Sniper from below.

“Nah. Uh, unless you want it to?”

“Like what? I’m happy with how things are. Unless...you’re not?”

“No, ’course I’m happy,” Sniper assured him. Though he couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about getting bitten himself, about how it’d feel, about how intimate it might end up being. But he wasn’t sure it was even an option and he didn’t want to suggest to Scout that he wasn’t satisfied with the way things were if it _wasn’t_ an option.

Scout shot Sniper a slightly incredulous look, but nodded. “It’s not night but...want me to suck your cock?” He kissed the underside of Sniper’s chin.

“Always,” he grinned. “Wanna 69?”

“Yeah!” Scout squirmed free, eagerly sprawling on his side, mouth open expectantly, erect cock bobbing in anticipation.

Sniper laughed, lying next to Scout. He wasn’t quite as excited as the younger man yet; it’d take a little while for Scout to work him up to full hardness. He wrapped an arm around Scout’s waist and pulled him close, letting the man’s cock slide down his tongue and against the back of his throat with a moan.

Scout left him hanging—literally—for one selfish moment, just enjoying the feeling of Sniper’s mouth wrapped around his dick before returning the favour with gusto. He didn’t need to breathe often and becoming a vampire had, for some reason, completely eradicated his gag reflex. He put both phenomena to good use now. He was careful, as always, with his teeth, which tended to lengthen when he was aroused. He had an inkling ,after their conversation, that Sniper wouldn’t _mind_ getting bitten, but suspected the dick probably wasn’t a good place to start.

Sniper moaned, mouth full and cock hardening in Scout’s warm, wet mouth. God, that felt good. Scout knew just where he liked pressure and just where his most sensitive spots were. It was amazing. He always liked to talk through blowjobs, letting his mouth run for once, but it was difficult with his lips and tongue otherwise occupied.

Scout thanked his lucky stars every day that becoming a damned vampire— _you’re not_ damned _, sweetie_ , his ma told him, often—hadn’t ruined sex. If anything, made it a little better, and not just at sucking cock. He moaned, feeling the vibration hum through his mouth and up Sniper’s shaft. He closed his eyes, giving himself over to pleasuring and being pleasured.

It didn’t take too long of this for Sniper to start feeling overwhelmed and close. He began thrusting his hips, trying to restrain himself so as not to make Scout gag, but struggling to keep still.

Scout tried to tell Sniper he could take it, forgetting his mouth was full. Instead, he settled for bobbing his head up and down Sniper’s shaft, hoping that would encourage him to move freely. He swallowed a salty mouthful of Sniper’s precum, tongue rolling across Sniper’s head to lap up more. His own cock throbbed and ached with the effort of not finishing, but he was determined to get Sniper off first.

Sniper came only a few moments later, gasping for breath through his nose. He was still doing his best to suck Scout off while cumming, bobbing his head and deep throating him briefly. He buried his nose in Scout’s soft golden curls, moaning around his dick.

Swallowing hard until Sniper had finished, Scout slowly let Sniper’s shrinking cock out of his mouth, concentrating entirely on his own. Mouth freed, he was now able to let all his pent-up words tumble free. “Aw, fuck yeah, Snipes, yeah, just like that, _fuck_! I just want to pin you down and fuck your mouth and...oh, _fuck_ I’m close!”

Sniper groaned against Scout’s skin, pulling back with a gasp for air, then going right back down again, using his fist to stroke any skin that wasn’t covered by his mouth. His free hand went to Scout’s ass, stroking and squeezing at the muscle there.

“Snipes, I’m close,” Scout warned, his voice almost a whine. He grabbed the back of Sniper’s head, his legs drawing up to squeeze Sniper’s head between them. “N-not hurting you?” he murmured, distantly.

“Mm-mmm,” he felt his cock twitch happily as he was pressed between the runner’s powerful thighs. Fuck, he loved this. The blood pounded in his ears and if he hadn’t already cum he would have right then. Scout’s fingernails scratched at his scalp and he swallowed hard around the cock in his mouth, his tongue wrapping around the head of it.

“Oh _fuck_!” Scout howled, slamming himself down Sniper’s throat, temporarily forgetting to be gentle and considerate of people who needed to breathe in the throes of his passion.

Sniper had to pull back to cough and choke on air for a bit, Scout’s spunk leaking out of his mouth. He wiped some of it off his face, flushed with embarrassment and need for air.

“Sorry!” Finished, Scout sat up, wiping at Sniper’s face and licking his fingers. “Didn’t hurt you?”

“Nah,” though his voice was a bit raspy. “’m fine,” he leaned in and kissed Scout’s shoulder.

“Long as you’re sure.” Scout flopped beside his lover with a grin, cuddling up as close as physically possible. “You still suck.”

“I sure did,” Sniper laughed, wrapping an arm tight around Scout’s chest. “Love ya, mate.”

“Love you too, Snipes.”


End file.
